The Results
by crazy hamster of doom
Summary: What would have happened if Harry reacted to being raised abusively by being violent himself? What would happen if he met and defended a bushy, brown haired girl? Both influencing the worst in each other, what would be the outcome? H/Hr R&R Under rewrite
1. Chapter 2

A/N:- alrite boys and girls? Quite impressed with the responses so far, keep it up, thanking you lmao

it's also been said about my spelling, I know its bad, but there are reasons behind it, reasons I wud rather not go into, but lets just say I missed a lot of primary school but if anybody wants to beta for me, it wud greatly be welcome, thanking you.

Chapter 1

Harry helped Hermione man handle their trunks into an empty compartment, together they managed to sling them on the overhead racks. They sat down across from each other and quietly watched the activity going on outside the train, it was quite the scene, really, people were rushing about, teenagers gathered in groups chatting with their friends and parents giving last minute instructions to eye rolling children.

"So then, which house do you fancy going into?" Asked Harry as he twirled his wand in his fingers, a habit that he had picked up while he was thinking. Hermione thought for a minute before answering.

"Well, it will almost be expected of you to go into Gryfindor, after all, the Great Golden Boy couldn't go into any other house."

Harry groaned, "Oh stuff it up you arse sideways." Hermione chuckled in response, flicking her newly straightened and streaked hair out of her face.

A couple of days before they had both gone and got a complete make over, they had got the clothes themselves weeks before, but they need to completely look the part. So Hermione had gone to a beauty salon and got her hair magically straightened so it wouldn't be bushy or frizzy ever again, while she was at it she got blonde streaks put through her hair, nothing over the top, just subtle so they didn't stand out unless the sun hit it right. When Harry went, on the other hand, he got his hair cut quite short and like Hermione, got it magically altered so that it would spike up as if gelled permanently, he also got a large streak of white blonde bleached around his head, starting above his scar on the left side of his forehead and curling round to end behind his right ear. He also got his left ear pierced and a small pure gold loop put in, while Hermione got both hers pierced and diamond studs put in. Harry also wanted to get a tattoo, but sadly, he was to young, you needed to be at least 15 before you could get one, but he decided he could wait.

Harry brushed down his white tracky's as he said, "Just for that reason I'm considering Slytherin, give the twats a heart attack, eh?" he pretended to be scary, waving his arms about, "I'm the new Dark Lord, be scared!" Hermione laughed at him, but shook her head, sadly.

"Yeah, that would be funny to see, but I think that it would be for the best to actually go into Gryfindor, from what I've read, they are supposed to be quite hot headed, and thick as pig shit as well, so they'd be easier to manipulate." Harry thought for a minute, then shrugged.

"What about Ravenclaw or Huffelpuff? If we could get the Huffelpuff's to be loyal to us, then we could convince them to do anything for us, and the Ravenclaw's would be a great source of knowledge, not that your not," he said with a cheeky grin at he look.

"The slytherin's should have a good connection network that we could use as well." Harry nodded, thinking for a bit.

"How about we go into Gryfindor, but make friends with the other houses," He thought for a second, "the slytherin's could be a problem to that, but we'll deal with that as and when."

Just as he finished speaking, the compartment door slid open and a blonde haired boy walked in, flanked by two big lads, Harry eyed their semi vacant look, muscle, nothing more, he dismissed them as a serious threat, then turned to the centre boy.

"I heard Harry Potter was on the train, are you him?" The blonde asked, his tone taking on superiority.

"Who wants to know?" Asked Harry standing up and turning to face the lad, Hermione slyly pulled out her wand but kept it out of sight, just in case Harry couldn't handle the situation, better to be safe than sorry.

"My Name's Draco Malfoy." the blonde held out his hand. Harry looked at it for a second before taking it.

"Harry Potter, and this is my good friend Hermione Granger, I know that the Malfoy's buy into this blood purity hype, but insult her because of her blood and the consequences would be rather . . . unpleasent," at that the two muscled lads moved forward a but, but Harry merely waved them off, "Oh, I don't mean anything by it I'm merely informing Draco here of the situation, please, sit down."

The blonde narrowed his eyes slightly, thinking hard before answering as he sat down, "How very . . . Slytherin of you Harry."

Harry smirked in reply before saying innocently, "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, my friend."

Hermione smirked as well before asking, "So then Draco, which house are you wanting to go into?"

Draco stared at her for a second before answering, "Well, Slytherin of course, how about you two?"

At this, they smirked, "Well, all four houses have their uses, but I think we could gain more in Gryfindor." Hermione answered. Draco frowned a bit.

"Why do you think that?" Harry's smirk turned truly evil.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know? I'll just ask this of you, in public, treat us as if you hate us, understand?" Draco's eye's once again narrowed before widening, he returned their smirk as well.

"Ah, very well played Harry, very well played. I suppose you'll be doing the same for the other houses?" Harry shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not, depends on how things play out." Answered Hermione. Draco opened his mouth again, but a crashing sound echoed from quite near their compartment. Draco got up and nodded to both of them, before opening the door and storming out, spinning on his heal and spat.

"Very well, Potter, you have made the biggest mistake of your life, enjoy your time with the mudbloods and blood traitors." he slammed the door shut and stormed off again.

Harry turned to Hermione and said, "Well, Slytherin down."

The door opened again and a red haired boy walked in, saying "Hi, can I sit here? Every where else is full." Harry nodded and he moved to sit down next to Hermione, "I'm Ron Weasley."

The introductions were made and time flew past, before they knew it they were getting changed into their robes, Harry and Hermione both noticed that Ron's robes were worn and frayed, they also noticed he got a jealous glint in his eye when they both pulled out expensive robes. 'Good' harry thought to himself as they headed off the train and where herded into the bouts by a man that obviously had some giant blood in him, 'If he's jealous, we can use that to control him.'

Harry, Hermione and Ron were joined by a boy that introduced himself as Nevielle Longbottom. All four of them were in awe of Hogwarts when they caught their first sight of the castle, though Harry and Hermione hid it well. As they're boats pulled up against the docks, a strict looking woman walked out of a door in front of them and said in a controlled tone, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

A/N:- bit of a short chapter, I know but i've got other things to do lmao oh, for the readers of Potter's Effect, I'm replaying Mass effect so I can refresh my memory of what happens, i'll update it ASAP.


	2. Chapter 3

A/N:- I've got to be honest i'm actually staggered about the sheer number of reviews that i've gotten, thank you all, you a great motivation.

Chapter 2

Harry, Hermione and their new 'friend', Ron walked into the Great Hall, Harry rolling his eyes at the gasps of awe that the other children gave at the magnificent site of the Great Hall, Hermione just smirked. They walked up between the two centre table and stood in front of the teachers table.

"When I call your name, you will step forward and try on the Sorting Hat." said Maconigal, whispers broke out between the new students. Ron turned to Harry and whispered furiously.

"My brothers told me I had to wrestle a troll, I'm going to kill the" he shot a look over his shoulder at one of the tables.

One by one, the new students stepped forward to get sorted into their respective houses, Harry was actually starting to get pretty bored when Hermione was called. She walked forward calmly and sat down on the stool, the hat being place on her head.

'My god, girl, I have never sorted anyone like you before, muggle born or not it's definitely slyth.' said a voice in her head, Hermione interrupted it.

'Put me in Slytherin and I will introduce you to the wonder of a blowtorch, understand, put me in Gryfindor, now.' it wasn't a heated threat, it was cold and calculating, making it sound even more ominous than it already was. If the hat could swallow nervously, it would have now.

'But . . .' Once again Hermione interrupted.

'Listen here, you little bastard, it doesn't matter where me and Harry go, we'll take over this school from wherever we are, so why not save your own skin and just put us in Gryfindor?' She spoke calmly, almost as if she was talking to an old friend. The hat didn't respond, just shouted out the correct house, Hermione took the hat off handed it to the stern looking teacher, she walked past Harry, smirking as she did so, the smirk was replied to in kind.

After another boring wait, Harry to was called up to try on the hat, which placed him in Gryfindor without much argument. Harry just stood up and mooched over to sit next to Hermione. While Dumbledore was speaking Harry turned to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"Blowtorch?" Her response to that was to just giggled, causing the people around them to look at them curiously, Harry had to stop himself from waving two fingers in their faces, he shrugged instead.

Diner passed relatively quickly for Harry and Hermione, they both sat quietly, eating their fill and listening to the conversations around them, it was amazing what you could learn if you opened your ears and closed your mouth.

Eventually, it came time for them to return to their dorms, as they were walking up, Harry had to whisper to Hermione so he wasn't over heard.

"I want to get a feel for this place, want to go for a look around?" Hermione nodded and smiled at him. They waited till everyone else was asleep before meeting up in the Common Room. They went floor by floor, making mental notes on where the different classrooms were and places like broom closets where they could hide in case they needed to disappear for a while.

They also figured out why one of the corridors on the third floor was out of bounds, they had unlocked it, and entered only to be confronted by a huge three headed dog, both of them noticed the trap door it was standing on in their rush to get out before being eaten.

They also found a very curious room on the seventh floor, one that they found by sheer luck more than anything else. Harry had said something to Hermione to tick her off, causing her to start pacing, ranting about ways that she could torture Harry into taking back what he said, when a door appeared in front of them.

They had shared a brief look before walking through they walked into the room behind the door. They had found all manor or torture devices their, all ones that Hermione had said that she could use on Harry. They shared an astonished look as they explored the room more.

It was by another fluke that they found the true purpose of the room, Harry was just thinking he was starting to get tired, and as he thought it the torture devices vanished and a single bed appeared in their place. After a bit of time experimenting, Hermione figure out that they could use this room to practice the spells that were in the books that they had bought.

With that new discovery under there belts, time really did seem to fly by, they worked on training themselves, and with a nifty idea on Harry's part, it allowed them to train even longer than normal, as Harry had asked the room to slow down time inside it so for every hour that passed in the room, only ten minutes passed outside it. This was useful as they could go train for a decent length of time without being seriously missed.

The most useful thing that they had learnt in the room was the art of defending your mind from outside influence, they hadn't actually built any shields yet, but they could detect when someone was trying to get into their minds. It was also helpful because the skill also let them organise their minds so they could remember and recall a lot more than they normally should have done.

Harry and Hermione had also made friends with the man that had giant blood in him, after all, you couldn't go wrong to have someone that size on your side, it also helped that he was a blabber mouth that couldn't keep a secret to save his own life. This proved to be especially useful as a few hints from both Harry and Hermione about the three headed dog, 'Fluffy'?, had the man spilling everything that they needed, and he never even realised, the giant's blood also must have given him a bit of giant intelligence as well, none.

It was three or four weeks into the term when Hagrid dropped the bombshell on Harry, as Harry and Hermione had decided to have diner down at his hut rather than in the great hall, where everyone else was, including Ron, who had decided that the food in the Great Hall was better and forgone the visit.

Harry was asking Hagrid about his parents, listening intently until Hagrid said, "You have no idea the state I was in when I heard that Lily and James were gone, the Albus asked me to bring you to your family."

Harry interrupted him, "what do you mean? What did Dumbledore do?"

Hagrid looked confused, "didn't you know? It was Albus who placed you with your family."

Rage filled Harry, Hermione sensed him tensing up, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, which Harry shrugged off as he stood up, "Thank you Hagrid, I've suddenly lost my appetite."

He stormed out of the hut, Hermione trailing behind him, trying to get him to calm down, but he couldn't listen, blood was roaring through his ears, and his hands clenched tightly by his side. He stored through the Entrance Hall and slammed the Great Hall doors open, faces turned to look at the pair in surprise, but harry didn't pay any attention his eyes landed on Dumbledore who was talking to Professor Quirrell, who was sat next to him.

He stormed up to the teachers table, standing directly in front of Dumbledore, he rested his hands on the table and leaned forward, saying quietly, "Just who gave you the fucking right to but me with those fucking muggles?"

Dumbledore was slightly taken aback by the venom in Harry's tone as well as the cold look on his face, a look that wouldn't be to out of place on a killers. He shifted slightly, "Harry, my boy, I . . ." Harry interrupted him.

"It's Mr. Potter to you, you old bastard, and I am most certainly not your fucking boy!" he snarled out, Hermione once again trying to calm him down looking over her shoulder worriedly, they didn't want to stand out as much as they were doing now, it was counter productive, but Harry wasn't having any of it.

"All right then, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore looked a bit put out, "I thought it would be for the greater good if you grew up in a family environment."

Harry stared at him wide eyed, before they narrowed in anger, "And what, pray tell, gives you the right to decide that? You are the headmaster of a school not a social worker or a child protection officer."

"How dare you speak to the Headmaster like that?" demanded Snape, Harry's most hated Professor, Harry turned to him and snarled out.

"Stay out of this you over grown grease monkey, or I will give you something to bitch about." Harry turned back to the old man.

"Listen up and listen good, old man, you have no authority over me outside of this school, and if you ever try to do anything for the greater good of me again, I will fuck you up so much even your mother will wish she aborted you."

With that said, he turned on his heal and stormed out of the hall followed closely by Hermione, the students eyes following him in confusion as they hadn't heard a word that had been said, while the teachers closest to Dumbledore stared after him in amazement, all except one person who was wearing a turban, he was staring after the duo, weighing up possibilities in his mind.

A/N:- here's another chapter, hope you enjoyed reading it, cause I enjoyed writing it, god I hate Dumbledore, he's a stuck up prick grrrrrrrrr

anyhow, keep reviewing and i'll keep the chapter coming.


	3. Chapter 4

A/N:- hey people, glad you generally liked the last chapter, I was a bit nervous about how Dumbledore's and Harry's introduction would go down, but it went well.

I've also had a comment about the length of the chapters, I would like to write longer ones, however, I feel that adding more detail in would break the flow of the story.

Chapter 3

Harry stormed into the Room of Requirement, anger blinding him. He needed to get rid of his anger, he asked the room to provide him with stone statues of Dumbledore, which he proceeded to destroy in quite creative ways. By the time he was calm, their were the piles of shattered stone everywhere. Once he had finished curses, Hermione walked up to him, telling the room to get rid of the rubble, and create two armchairs and a small table in between them them.

Harry shot a grateful smile at Hermione and collapsed into it, Hermione waited a moment before saying, "Well, that wasn't the smartest thing to do, was it?"

Harry shot her a look, "Hermione, it is because of the bastard that I had to put up with ten years of absolute hell, he had no right to do it, I should . ."

He asked the room for another statue, sending a curse at it that was usually used in forestry to cut down trees, the stature was cut cleanly in two, the top half smashing into the ground.

"Now we're in a bit of a sticky position, the teachers will start paying closure attention to us, and god knows what Dumbledore's going to think." Hermione said thoughtfully.

Harry snorted, "Like I give two fucks what he thinks," he got up and started pacing, thinking hard about how they could salvage the situation, "as for the teachers . . . we could use Dumbledore's decision to put me with those _creature,_" Harry almost spat the word, "against him, but how?"

Hermione thought for a second to, then it hit her, "tell McGonagall about how the Muggle's treated you, if she doesn't do anything, go to the Ministry, I bet they'd love to hear about how the Boy Who Lived was treated by the 'people' Dumbledore put him with."

Harry thought it over for a second, "Yeah, I like it, I could suggest that they use a Pensive to view my memories, so they know I'm not making it up. When do you want to do it?"

Hermione thought for a second, "Well, not tonight, and I think we should both skip classes tomorrow, give them the impression that your calming down and dealing with it."

Harry snorted, "I'll deal with it when that old twat is broken and bleeding at my feet."

Hermione carried on, "then, tomorrow night we go and find McGonagall, I'll be their for 'moral support', and we show her what those people were like."

Harry nodded, liking the sound of it, "and while we are skipping, we can be training in here."

Hermione nodded, but then became thoughtful again, "Harry, do you know how your parents died? And why Dumbledore decided to put you in Privet Drive?"

Harry thought for a second and was just about to open his mouth to answer, when two books appeared on the table between them, opened at specific pages. Harry frowned at Hermione for a second, before reaching out and picking up one book.

The book was about the rise and fall of a Dark Lord calling himself Voldemort. Harry read the book with interest, it detailed what Voldemort stood for, how he operated and how he died, which, Harry was shocked to find out, his name came into. He couldn't help but shake his head at what his parents had done, in the face off that kind of opponent, you are a fool to stand up to them, they should have joined with him.

Hermione on the other hand, was reading a book about blood wards, more specifically about ones that were bases on a sacrifice. They explained to each other about what they had found and filing it away for a later date to think more of, they started to practice.

Like they planned, they waited till the following night before venturing out of the room, together they headed towards McGonagalls office. Harry looked at Hermione and nodded, she returned the nod and Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in." said the voice of the Deputy Headmistress through the door.

Harry took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Walking in, followed by Hermione.

"Mr. Potter, just the person I was looking for, you are in serious trouble about yesterday." said the stern women, her lips thinning.

"That's what we are here about, Professor, I want to show you something, memories to be precise, and I want something done about them." Harry said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Really, Mr. Potter? And just what have you got to show me? And why is Ms. Granger here?" The Professor asked, her eyes flashing to Hermione then back to Harry.

"She's here for moral support, Professor, and I want to show you just how the Dursley's treated me, I think this would be easier of I had a pensive." Harry asked, appearing to be nervous.

McGonagall looked at him in shock, before saying, "How do you know about . . . ? never mind, you can use mine, I assume that you know how to extract the memories?" she asked as she pulled out a pensive from a draw in her desk.

Harry nodded, "I also know how to duplicate them, so I will leave you with a copy, meaning that I will have the original." the old Professor nodded, and harry started to place the memories in the stone bowl, making sure to only pick ones that would show the Dursley's in the worst possible way, and making sure to not pick ones that would show her what he was like in school or how he threatened them before getting his letter.

After about ten minutes of placing memories in the bowl, Harry finally gestured to the Professor, and after swirling the memories in the bowl for a second, the old women entered them. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Now all we have to do is wait," He said, and wait they did, for twenty minutes they sat in silence, both running through scenarios in their heads. Finally the old woman appeared again, looking a lot paler than before.

She sat down in her chair heavily, before looking at Harry, "Well, Mr. Potter, I see why you reacted the way you did yesterday. I don't know what can be done about it, I do know, however, that Albus is planning on sending you back there this summer."

Harry though for a second before saying, "Can I get that in writing?"

The old professor nodded shakily, not really knowing what she was doing, to think that Albus would place harry with people like that. She signed off the parchment that stated that Albus Dumbledore planned to send Harry back to his 'family'.

Harry took the parchment gratefully, then asked, "Is their anyway that I can get in touch with the Ministry from here?"

That shook McGonagall out of her trance that she had fallen into, "Mr. Potter, what exactly, may I ask, are you planning?"

"I am planning on making sure justice is done, now, how can I get in touch with the Ministry?"

McGonagall shook her head, "the only floo connection is in Albus's office, I'm afraid you'll have to send a letter."

Harry nodded, thanked the old professor and left with Hermione, who said as soon as they were safely away from the office, "Well done Harry, we can get him nailed to a cross now."

Harry only smirked, mentally writing the letter in his head, a letter that would change the fate of the entire world.

A/N:- hope you liked, like always read and review, thanking you.


	4. Chapter 5

A/N:- alrite people? Just one thing i'd like to answer, and that's on the subject of piercings, I know a lot of fics have Harry with excessive piercings, such as nose, mouth or eyebrow. I only put him having his left ear pierced not in some strange attempt to look 'bad ass', no, simply fashion, as most of the people I hang round with have an ear piercing. And for having an ear piercing ripped out in a fight, I've had that done, and it in no way puts you out of the fight.

Someone asked that, so thought I'd just mention it lmao.

Chapter 4

Harry sat next to Hermione in the Great Hall the following week. He had been writing letters backwards and forward almost daily to the Minister of Magic himself, he and Hermione had done a lot of background research into the animosity that Fudge held for Dumbledore, and had used it to full advantage. In doing so securing themselves not only a full emancipation for Harry, but an exemption on the under age magic laws for Hermione as well.

All they had to do now was wait, sit back and watch the fireworks. Harry had provided the Minister with his memories of the Dursley's, which the Department of Mysteries had proven to be unhampered with and the signed letter from McGonagall. Harry knew that with Dumbledore gone and out of the way, Fudge will get one of his lackey's in the school, most likely as a replacement Head Teacher.

Hermione had already thought of that though, she had arranged for Fudge to be in their debt, by getting Harry to pledge his support for fudge in the elections that were happening in the next year. Even though he was only eleven, Harry was still a symbol for the Wizarding World, and he planned to use it to his full advantage. So with the Minister under their control, they could by proxy, control the new head and therefore the school, to a degree. Hermione also said that they could also control the Ministry itself, but they didn't want to take that leap yet, they simply weren't ready, and the pieces weren't all in place yet.

But that was still in the planning stages, what was real was the fact that they had three of the four houses under their influence. Gryfindor was a given, the fools would do anything harry or Hermione said. Slytherin because Draco had the entire house already under his thumb because of who he and his father were, it was quite a smart move, Harry reflected, because the Slytherins were wired into the castle and could tell you where, when and why a house elf farted on the other side of the school, three minutes after the event.

It was through these connections that Harry and Hermione learnt about Cedric Diggory's sudden and brutal brake up with his girlfriend.

Harry took full advantage of that situation, a comforting word here and there, a supporting pat on the shoulder in the corridor and the destroyed boy, who was one of the key players in Hufflepuff, under their control, though he didn't know it.

At first the boy was amused by being consoled by an eleven year old, but soon found that harry was mature, well beyond even his years, he soon became to depend on Harry, sealing his fate.

Harry and Hermione were stuck on how to proceed with Ravenclaw, but they didn't panic, no, an opportunity would come along sooner or later and the more the bid their time, the stronger they became.

Harry snapped himself back to reality as the doors of the Great Hall opened and Fudge himself, as well as a squad of ten Auror's walked into the Hall. Obviously Fudge wasn't going to give Dumbledore a chance. Harry and Hermione shared a look, grins on their faces.

Dumbledore stood up and walked towards Fudge, McGonagall at his side, she was shooting questioning glances at Harry, who kept his face expressionless.

"Minister, to what do I owe this pleasurable visit?" Asked Dumbledore jovially. Fudge held out his hand to one of the Auror's, who handed him a rolled up parchment, he quickly unravelled it and started to read from it.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are hear by placed under arrest . . ." Dumbledore interrupted, shock written on his old face.

"On what charges?" Fudge looked annoyed at being interrupted.

"I was getting to that," he cleared his throat, "You are under arrest on the following charges, kidnapping, abandonment of a child, endangering a child, conspiring to endanger a child and abuse of power. Auror's arrest him."

Two Auror's moved forward and quickly had the old wizard in a set of magical binding handcuffs. By now the Hall was in an uproar, but fudge let off a loud bang from his wand, making the Hall fall into silence.

"As of now, the Deputy Head Teacher will take the place of Temporary Head Teacher until an approved Head teacher can be appointed, one that is guaranteed to look after the welfare of the children under their protection."

With that, Fudge turned on his heal and walked out of the Hall, but not before nodding at Harry, who tipped his goblet in answer. Dumbledore noticed the exchange , his eyes widening in shock, harry only smirked in response as he was dragged out of the Hall in chains. The students also noticed and rumours started flying.

For days Harry played the poor, beaten, abused and downtrodden child, because of this, Harry's popularity sky rocketed. On the inside, and when with Hermione, he was patting himself on the back for getting rid of the man who put him through hell.

It was announced that a public trial would be taking place next month, with harry and Hermione being invited along as the main witness's for the prosecution.

While all this was happening the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was planning, to be honest with himself, Voldemort was impressed with the boy, at first he wanted to kill the brat where he stood. After seeing the intricate web of lies and manipulations that he and the Granger girl were weaving, he had a change of heart, the boy would make a fine apprentice. The only problem was Granger, but the more he watched the pair, he realised that they played key parts to each other, remove one and the other would fall apart.

He gave a mental shrug, sacrifices had to be made, if that meant taking two apprentices instead of one, so be it.

With that, Voldemort decided it was time to approach the pair.

A/N:- Hope you like, as always Review and tell me what you think. Also, if anyone can give me any ideas for a character in Ravenclaw to corrupt, other than Luna, I already have plans for her corruption.


	5. Chapter 6

A/N:- hey people, long time now speak eh? Lmao hope you enjoy the chapter, also, if any of what I say about weapons and how they work is wrong, let me know and i'll change it, i've had experience firing and maintenance of an SA80 MK II when I was in the Territorial Army before I got kicked out.

Chapter 5

"Mr. P P Potter, M M Ms. Granger, c c could you w wait b behind after t the c class is over?" The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher asked, a week before Dumbledore's trial. This had been quite quiet lately for Harry and Hermione, they still hadn't made any progress with Ravenclaw, but they were still biding their time, waiting and watching.

One thing that was quite strange was that Hermione was acting funny, she would disappear to the library or the Room of Requirement constantly, and when Harry asked about it, she would just shrug and say that it was a surprise, one that he would definitely like, oh how right she was.

It turned out that she was looking into synthetic crystals, ones that could be mass produced and could store powerful spells in them, releasing the spell when the crystal was cracked. When she had explained that to Harry, he had looked t her in confusion, but she ignored him. She then went on to describe an idea she had, it turned out that her parents were gun enthusiasts, and as Hermione does, she had a brilliant idea.

What if the projectile part of a bullet could be replaced by a spell, such as the Killing Curse? It was on that line of thought that she had created what she had shown Harry, a modified 9mm round. She said she had asked the Room of Requirement to give her some ammunition to work on, and it had gladly provided it. After handing the modified round to Harry, she then gave him a normal, unmodified round, then proceeded to point out what she had done to them.

She had replaced the lead projectile part with a crystal that housed a Killing Curse, she then explained that she had had to work out just how much powder would be needed to crack the crystal, but not remove it from the casing, so the entire assembly would be ejected after firing. After harry had understood what she had done to the round, she then pulled out a Glock 17.

Harry watched in interest as she proceeded to show him the modifications she had made to the weapon itself. She had explained the problem she had had with the barrel over heating from the spell discharge, and her solution to it by placing a permanent cooling charm on the barrel and muzzle. Another major problem that she had had was the fact that the cocking mechanism worked off of recoil, which was virtually non-existent with the modified rounds. She therefore had to find a spell that would automatically cock the weapon after firing. It was a hard bit of spell work, but she had managed to do it, the spell was triggered in two parts, the first being the trigger itself being pulled, the second the firing pin coming into contact with the percussion cap of the round, this caused the spell to trigger, sliding back the working parts, ejecting the round and chambering a new one.

One draw back was that because of the cocking spell, a silencing charm could not be placed on the weapon as they would interfere with each other, but that wasn't really a problem as they could just fit a silencer if needed.

Once Harry had gotten used to the idea of what Hermione had created, he started asking about if they could do the same for assault rifles and other weapons, Hermione had answered by saying that it was possible, but it would require more work for the things like the crystalline structure of the different shaped rounds and other modifications to the weapons themselves.

After that, they had a great time practising there shooting, with both normal and modified rounds, Harry had surprised Hermione by being quite a good shot, but he still had a lot of work to do to catch up to Hermione level of proficiency.

They had taken to carrying a weapon and spare clips with them at all times, you never could be certain and it's better have a weapon and not need it, than need it and not have one.

Hermione nudged Harry out of his thoughts, "of course, Professor."

The class proceeded quite quickly after that, Harry paying attention and taking notes, Hermione doing the same next to him on his right, and Ron, annoying hi completely by trying to get him to join him in a game of hangman.

They both stayed behind after everyone had left, walking up to the Professor after quickly packing up their books and things.

"What do you want to see us about, Professor?" Hermione asked, Harry nodding in agreement. They were both a bit cautious about the Defence teacher, they knew he was more than what he seemed to be, want with the fake stuttering and everything. The only reason that Harry could spot it was because he had used the same trick to con people into giving him a bit of pocket change.

"I I I have b been watching y you two l lately." The Professor started, harry narrowed his eyes, getting fed up with the act.

"Professor, cut the stuttering, we both know its an act." Harry said through gritted teeth.

The man looked at him for a second before saying, "Very well, Potter, lately I have been watching you and Granger here, and I must say, I am quite impressed with what I have seen."

Hermione looked at the man, "And why were you watching us?"

The man ignored her question, "Tell me, what do you think of the Dark Lord?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other pointedly before harry answered, "Which Dark Lord? There have been hundreds."

Quirrell looked at Harry, then his eye's flicked up to his scar, "Oh, I'm sure you know which Dark Lord."

Harry shrugged and Hermione said, "We both agree with some of his views on muggles and purebloods, but we think he was a bit to . . . heavy handed."

Quirrell looked at Hermione, "But, if I am not mistaken, you, yourself are a muggle born, why would you hate muggles?"

Hermione sighed, "I am sorry to say that my parents are of the tiny minority that actually accept me as a witch, while most people delude themselves into thinking all muggles are so accepting, the reality is, sadly, far from that, with most muggles being like Harry's, abusive and violent to our kind. That is why we think that as soon as a muggle born is found to be magical they should be removed from their parents and raised magically."

Quirrell sat for a moment, then said, "Where do you two stand on the blood issue?"

Harry snorted, "blood is only important in keeping you alive, it is weather your magical or not is what is important."

Quirrell nodded to himself, Voldemort was pleased, they had a slightly different view on things than what he did, but all in all, they had the right opinion's on the right issue's, "I am going to make you two an offer, I know of someone that is willing to take the both of you as his apprentice's."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, before Harry put two and two together, "And where exactly is the Dark Lord nowadays?"

A dry chuckle filled the room, but it wasn't from any of the visible occupants, Quirrell smirked, stood up, turned round and took of the rag that coffered his the back of his head. Harry and Hermione had to stop themselves from gasping at the sigh of Voldemort sticking out from the back of Quirrell's head. Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, his hand moving slowly to a position where his could easily pull out his Glock.

"Potter, Granger, I must commend you for getting rid of Dumbledore, as well as your manoeuvring in the school, it took me well into my fourth year to get to the same position you both are in now." said the disturbing face of Voldemort, "Now, I am offering you both a position, not as Death Eaters, no, your talents would be wasted, but as my apprentice's, I will teach you the blackest arts as well as giving you both unimaginable power when I take over Britain."

Hermione thought for a minute, and said, "And what would you get out of this?"

Voldemort smirked, "like I have said, I have been watching the pair of you, and I would rather have you working with me than against me."

Hermione thought on this, then asked, "Why would you accept a muggle born as your apprentice? Surely your Death Eaters would object?"

Once again, Voldemort smirked, "Well, I have noticed that the pair of you work better together than you do on your own, I have a theory about why that is, but I shall keep it to myself until I have proof, and as for the Death Eaters, what they don't know, doesn't hurt them, until it is ready to, of course."

Hermione chuckled, turning to Harry and giving him a look that clearly said, 'I'm game, if you are.' Harry said, "I noticed you said you were going to take control of Britain, is that right?" Voldemort nodded, which looked quite strange, as he was on the back of a head, "why only Britain? In my opinion, it is not the end, but as a means to an end, once Britain is under control, it is a small hope to France, then the rest of the continent, then, the world. If we join you, I want control of the American continent, and I want Hermione to be in control of Australia, leaving you with Europe."

Voldemort looked at Harry for second through narrowed eyes, "You have ambition, Potter, I like that. Fine, you have yourself a deal, however, I need to see that you two are capable, I want you to retrieve the philosopher's stone that Dumbledore has hidden on the third floor, not only will it prove you are capable, but it will also give me a body back, and grant the three of us a path to immortality."

Harry and Hermione agreed to his conditions, and they quickly left, as they left, Quirrell was rapping his head back up with his rag, Voldemort had a pleased look on his face, he was glad he now had two new Apprentice's to train.

Harry and Hermione on the other hand, kept their face's blank until they reached the Common Room, they sat next to each other, finally letting smirk's flash across their face's.

"The fool." Harry smirked, Hermione replied in turn, letting her head drop down onto his shoulder as they looked at the fire, plan's blossoming in their minds.

A/N:- hope you like, any suggestions or comments, leave them in a review, thanking you.


	6. Chapter 7

A/N:- hey people, just one quick thing, in Britain the first book IS called 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' it is 'Sorcerers Stone' in the American version, and as I live in Britain, that is what i'll be using, much simpler that way, less chance of me getting confused lmao

Chapter 6

Harry glanced down the corridor on the third floor as Hermione quietly muttered the unlocking spell on the door behind him. It had been two days since their 'acceptance' of Voldemort's offer of being his Apprentice's. They had done some gentle probing about what defences the Stone would have, and to be honest they were shocked at the simplicity of it.

Honestly, Dumbledore was a raving lunatic if he thought that things like Devil's Snare, enchanted _chess pieces _of all things and a troll would stop Voldemort, hell it would barely slow him down. The only semi decent protection that the Stone had was the Cerberus and the flame trap. And they were two minutes a piece to get around, if that.

They nodded to each other and pulled out their Glock's, the sounds of the weapons being cocked echoed through the empty corridor, "Remember," Hermione said as she grasped the door handle, "One shot to each head will be enough to kill it."

Harry nodded in response, and Hermione quietly counted down to one before flinging the door open, four shots echoed through the room, the a loud thud as the three headed dog fell to the ground dead, it huge eye's glassy and lifeless.

Harry and Hermione stood there for a moment, both taking slight pleasure in finally doing something more proactive for their cause, even if it meant the death of a mindless beast.

"Harry, help me with this." Hermione said as she walked over to the massive body that was half covering the trap door that they needed to get through. Harry thought for a moment, the body was to heavy to push, she he slid his Glock away and pulled out his wand, Hermione did the same.

They both cast a Banishing Charm on the corpse of the dog, doubling the strength of the charm, giving it enough power to shift the dog away from the door. Harry flicked his wand at the door which sprang open, letting the pair peer down into the darkness beneath them.

"What do you think?" Harry asked Hermione, who looked deep in thought.

"Well, it can't be the Troll, there's no stench, it couldn't be the flame trap, its dark down there. So that leaves either the Devil's Snare and the chess thing. Hold on. _Ustulo!_" Hermione hissed, pointing her wand down into the darkness below them, a wave of fire pulsed from her wand, quickly illuminating the entire passage way. At the bottom they could clearly see a writhing black mass that was trying unsuccessfully to get away from the flame that was burning into it.

"Well, I suppose that answers that question," said Hermione as she cast the same spell again multiple times to burn off the Devil's Snare in it's entirety, "I'd rather not have to touch that stuff if I don't have to."

With that, that cast the levitating charm on each other, moving them over, then down through the door, then silently down through the engulfing darkness until their feet silently touch the stone floor. Cancelling their charms, Harry created a fireball and charmed it to float about theit heads so they could see.

Without a word, they moved through the door, as soon as they were through, a quiet fluttering filled the room, startling the pair, until they saw what it was. Key's with wings? Honestly, what the hell was Dumbledore taking when he thought this up, Harry shook his head, that action causing him to catch site of the brooms leaning up against the wall, Harry sighed in exasperation.

"That old man is as stupid as he looks." Harry muttered, causing Hermione giggle.

"I'm guessing that we'll have to find the right key to that door," Hermione motioned to the door opposite them, "and we're are supposed to use those brooms."

Harry snorted, "like hell I am. _Accio correct key!_"

A fat looking and slightly rusted key soared to his outstretched hand, "See? Didn't even have to touch the brooms," he shot Hermione a winning smile, causing her to shake her head, rolling her eyes at him, but she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

They walked over to the door, Harry sliding the key into the hole and tuning it viciously, smirking at the satisfying crunch as the wings broke. Removing the key, he dropped it on the floor, were it gave a feeble struggle to get back into the air, but failed. Harry pushed open the door and walked into the room, flames sprung up round them, illuminating the room they were in.

"The chess set." Hermione muttered, "I wish we'd brought along Weasley, I can't play chess to save my life."

Harry looked at Hermione in shock, "Playing it? Why the hell would you do that? _Praemium!_" he shot a dark explosion curse at the chess pieces, watching as they shattered into thousands of pieces. Hermione shook herself, before casting the same curse, in no time they had the entire chess set reduced to rumble.

They quickly made their way to the next room, but the stench coming from the door causing the to stop, "Troll," Hermione said, putting away her wand and pulling out her Glock, Harry mirroring her action.

They burst through the door, unleashing a wave of green curses at the huge troll that was stood dumbly at the other end of the room. Another loud thud echoed through the room as the troll slumped against the wall dead. Once again Harry shook his head, but didn't comment.

They proceeded into the next room, "Flame trap," Hermione said as flickering light hit them, they walked forward and calming watched as flames sprang up behind them. Hermione spotted a row of bottles and a parchment, she read the parchment a couple of times, snorting in contempt, she picked up two bottles and said, "this one," she waved the bottle, "will let us go forward, this one," she waved the other, "will let us go back, half each."

Harry nodded in understanding, watched Hermione uncork and down half of the portion in the bottle Harry finished it off and shivered as the potion took effect, "Come on."

He grabbed her hand and held it as they stepped through the flames, both smiling at each other as the flames harmlessly licked at them. As he looked into Hermione eyes he felt a strange jerk in his chest, but quickly pushed it away as they emerged from the flames into a torch lit room with a mirror stood at its centre.

They walked forward, Hermione pacing around the mirror, "I know what this is" I read about it in a book a few weeks ago, it the Mirror of Erised."

Harry looked at her, " 'Desire' spelt backwards? What does it do?"

"It shows what your heart truly wants." came the answer from behind the mirror.

Harry shrugged, and looked at the mirror, gasping in shock at what he saw. Reflecting back at him was not his reflection no, it was two people, an older version of himself and what was clearly Hermione, the were wearing intimidating black robes that reeked of power. The reflected pair were holding hands, with matching wedding bands clearly visible. They were sat on matching thrown's, in a huge opulent room, people of all nationalities kneeling down before them, the pair had a happy smile on their faces, while the Mirror version of Hermione smiled warmly at Harry, kissed the reflection Harry on the cheek, and slid a blood red stone into his pocket, a sudden weight was in the real Harry's pocket. With some difficultly he snapped his eyes away from the image that he was fascinated by, and pulled out the weight.

In his hand was their key to immortality, the Philosopher's Stone, "Hermione, come on let's go." Harry said, causing Hermione to poke her head round the Mirror in confusion.

"But we haven't . ." her voice trailed off as she noticed what Harry was holding, "Harry! How did you manage to get the Stone?"

He shot her a winning smile, "Because i'm good?" she rolled her eyes and gently hit him on the back of the head, "Ok, ok, no need to get violent, I was looking into the Mirror, and the stone suddenly appeared in my pocket."

Hermione thought for a minutes, and was going to say something but Harry interrupted her, "Hermione, this isn't the place, lets get back to the Common Room first."

Hermione huffed, but said, "Harry Potter, I want to know what you saw in that Mirror."

Harry didn't reply, but smiled slightly as he thought back to the image that he had seen, he would do everything to make what he had seen in the image come true, whatever it took, he swore to himself as he walked back through the flames, followed closely by an irritated Hermione.

A/N:- As always, comments and idea's greatly welcomed, just leave a review, thinking you.


	7. Chapter 8

A/N:- hi people, thanks for all the reviews, just a few things, i've decided that once i've finished this, i'm going to go back and go through it again at a slower pace, gives me a chance to fill up the plot holes, flesh out scenes and characters, things like that, it also gives me a chance to sort out spelling and grammer lmao

Chapter 7

Hermione quietly shut the Common Room door after her as made his way to the fire. He had a far away look in his eyes that screamed of someone deep in thought. Hermione walked over to him and sat down next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders, worry filled her voice as she asked.

"Harry? Come on, speak to me, what's the matter?" Harry sighed and let his eyes shut, giving him a chance to gather his thoughts.

Should he tell her what he had seen in the mirror, about how much longed for it, for her to be by his side as they were in the mirror. He had noticed that lately he had been noticing Hermione as a girl, not just his friend. All right, they were only eleven, but they surpassed some of the younger professors in mental age, so it really wasn't that strange really.

Sighing again, Harry told her the truth, they hadn't lied to each other since he had saved her in Primary School, he didn't want to start now, the main reason he even gave her the time of day to begin with was because she would speak honestly to him. Her voice wouldn't fill with fear at the sight of him, she would be able to chastise him, even poke fun of him, in a place where he was the most feared person around, that deserved a lot of respect, and helped them grow closer to each other.

So, with that in mind, he started telling her what he had seen in the mirror down to the last detail, including how he had gotten the Stone. He then went on to describe his feelings about it. Most people thought that Harry was calm and collected all the time, and for the most part, that was true, however, when he was alone with Hermione, Harry couldn't help his barriers falling down.

During all this, his gaze never left the flickering flames in front of him. He was remembering Hermione's face as she stepped through the flames with him less than an hour ago, but it seemed like a life time instead. He remembered with a small smile how his chest had inflated when she had looked him in the eyes, complete trust in him filling them.

Hermione was shocked beyond belief. She prided herself on rational thinking and logic, but what Harry was saying defied all that, but he always was slightly illogical. She knew for a fact that at some point that they would get together, and to be honest with herself, she quite liked the idea, but they were only eleven, all right, their increased mental age decreased that slightly, but it could only do so much. She could clearly see from Harry's reaction that he was struggling with it, but from what he had said, he felt the same way that she did.

Hermione made a decision, a decision that that to some would doom the world to 'Darkness', but to others would bring freedom. She turned to Harry and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Harry, I feel the same way that you do, I want to see what you have just described to me become reality, I really do, however, we are simply to young to start a serious relationship," Harry looked at the ground, sadness rolling off of him, Hermione grabbed him by the chin and forced him to meet her eyes, "Harry, all that means is that we are to young, it doesn't mean that I don't like the idea, because I do, very much so. Hell, we've known each other for years, we've been through and done things no one our age has probably done before, we've helped each other to be strong and we've both helped each other to survive and grow powerful. Harry, we may only be eleven, but I want this, I really do. So, how about this, we take things slow, really slow, and let things develop on their own and see how things go? Because we both know how the other feels, we wont see each other as just friends any more." She looked nervously at Harry, who had an unreadable expression on his face. Ever so slowly, a smile grew on his face until he was beaming at Hermione, who beamed back in happiness.

Slowly, they moved towards each other, wrapping their arms around each other, resting their heads on the other shoulder, it was then that it happened, startling the pair.

A strong golden glow grew around them, echoing the happiness that they both felt. They were shocked by it, but didn't move, not until the glow had faded away, even then it was with reluctance.

"What was that?" Asked Harry, a small smile still tugging at his lips.

Hermione thought for a second before suddenly squeaking, ten bolting it up the stairs to the girls dorm's, leaving a startled Harry behind her. He didn't have time to think as a second later, she was bolting back down the stairs with a book clutched close to her chest.

Harry started to ask a question, but the look she gave him made him quickly rethink the decision. They sat in silence while Hermione flicked through the pages of a book that Harry didn't recognise. She suddenly stopped flicking and started reading as she read, her expressions were mixed between joyous looks and shooting Harry nervous glances.

Harry on the other hand was starting to get nervous, he never liked it when Hermione looked at him like that, "Hermione? What's going on?"

The girl sighed letting the book fall to lay on her knees, "Harry, I've figured out what that glow was . . ." she hesitated.

Harry, starting to get impatient, said, "Well? What was it?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "Well, it has been recorded throughout history of couple's that have what's called a 'Soul Bond', however, the bond itself has nothing to do with the soul, it is more focused on joining the magical core of the couple. The bond has three ranks that is indicated by the glow that is given off when the couple embrace for the first time after admitting they like each other. They are bronze, the lowest, silver and gold the highest. They also have a name for the bond of each rank. Bronze is called a 'Fractional' bond, because of the fact that only a small fraction of the magical cores fuse together, Silver is called a 'Pseudo' bond, because more of the magical core is fused than in a 'Fractional' bond , but not as much as a 'Full' bond, which is gold." Hermione paused or breath, but Harry nodded, urging her to continue, "Now, just because a couple has the glow, doesn't mean that the bond has been formed, t only tells of the couple having the potential for a bond, a Blood Ritual has to be performed to forge the bond and fuse the cores. There are other, fringe benefits of the ritual and the bond itself, depending on the rank of the bond, the magical power of both members of the couple increase, the higher the rank, the greater the increase, it has also been found that couple's with a gold rank soul bond have had minor telepathic abilities to each other, meaning that they can speak to each other with their minds. The advantage of the ritual is that it would move up to an age where are bodies are in peak physical condition to be able to handle the magical power surge," she seemed to hesitate before saying, in a much quieter voice, "if the ritual is done, by the Old Laws, the couple is recognised as being married."

Harry sat back heavily, his mind raging in his skull from information overload, eventually after five minutes of silence, Harry asked, "What do you think about it?"

"Well, we can't do the ritual now, for the simple fact that we cannot seem to age over night, but other than that, I find the idea . . . appealing." she blushed, causing Harry to laugh.

"Yeah, I agree, not only would it give us more power, but if we convince Voldemort to do what ever he is going to do with the Stone to us as well, then we would be able to stay young forever and after we deal with Voldemort after he has stopped being useful to us, we will control the world together."

They both smiled at the thought and moved closer together for another hug.

A/N:- yes, I know, way to fluffy for a fic like this but I couldn't help it lmao, also read and review, you know you want to.


	8. Chapter 9

A/N:- hey people, just one thing to say, the bond that exists between Harry and Hermione, is not, I repeat, is NOT a Soul Bond, it is just called that, in reality it is a fusing of magical cores, if your confused, reread the last chapter lmao anyway, thought I would clear that up lol

Chapter 8

Harry looked around the courtroom curiously, he had never been to a full Wizenmagot session before, but he couldn't help but feeling slightly smug at the thought of why they were all there, gathered in the one place because, he had ordered it, basically.

The time that had passed from Hermione and Harry finding out about their bond had flown passed. A number of important events had taken place as well. Firstly, they had given a third of the Stone to Voldemort, and kept the other two thirds hidden. They did this because Hermione, being Hermione had found out the normal size of a Philosopher's Stone being about a quarter of the size of the one that they had recovered from the third floor. Voldemort had been happy with the size of the Stone, saying that there was enough of the stone to do the ritual of immortality three times, however, it would take over a year for the preparations for the ritual to be completed. He also informed the pair that he was planning on possessing Quirrell's body fully, therefore when he did the ritual, he would take over the professor's body as if it were his own.

They had also informed his of the bond that they could share. The news didn't take the Dark Lord by surprise, it was what he had suspected. He told them that they could do the ritual for the bonding before the one for immortality, as the ritual would put their bodies in perfect condition, the immortality ritual would keep their bodies that way.

Outwardly they didn't show any emotions to what Voldemort describe of the two rituals, but inside, they were both joyous and nervous as hell. They were joyous because the immortality ritual would not stop them from being killed physically, it would only stop them from death by things like old age and diseases. Which means that could still carry on with their plans. What had them nervous was the bonding ritual, it involved them saying a long and complicated incantation after that had sexual intercourse for the first time, it was called a blood ritual for the fact that Hermione would have to bleed for it to work. They had decided unanimously to wait till they were fifteen to do the ritual, as their age was still a factor.

They had also finally managed to conquer the final house of Hogwarts. They had got a foot hold in the house that goes by the name of Cho Chang. They had heard from their connections in Slytherin that she had been harbouring feelings for Cedric since the start of the year. She with a bit of nudging on both Harry's and Hermione's part, they ended up together, with both of them indebted to the pair of Gryfindor's. The hardest part of getting a grip on each house was over, now came the relatively easy part, spreading their control through the houses. They already had Gryfindor and Slytherin under their control, as Draco had told his house about what was going on, and the house approved mightily about it. Gryfindor was under their influence because of who Harry and Hermione were. They had set Cedric and Cho to getting more people in their house under their control, not in so many words, but Harry was sure they understood the underlying message behind it.

Harry was brought back to reality by Fudge standing up in front of the full Wizenmagot and the assembled reporters, the pompous man cleared his throat, "We have gathered today for the trial of one of our own, the head of the Wizenmagot and Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Due to his standing in the Wizenmagot, Lucius Malfoy will temporarily take the accused's chair in the Wizenmagot."

Harry sat back in his chair, a small smirk spread on his face. If their was one person that Lucius Malfoy hated more than Harry, it was Dumbledore. Harry and Hermione exchanged a smile.

"Bring in the accused." Fudge barked at one of the Auror's that was stood next to the door, the man poke his head through the door that was flung open a few seconds later and the 'Greatest Wizard of Our Age' was led in.

Harry had to suppress a laugh at the site before him. All his time in Hogwarts the old man had worn flamboyant robes, but now he was wearing drab, grey coloured things that were far from the best state of repair. Harry could also see that his face was battered and bruised, and from the way he was moving, his body was most likely in the same condition.

'I guess the Auror's don't like people that endanger children, go figure.' Harry thought to himself, a cruel smirk on his face. One that was mirrored by the young woman next to him.

Dumbledore was led to and roughly forced down into the chair in front of the Wizenmagot, the chains wrapping around his arms and legs. The pair of Auror's smirked viscously as he gave a feeble tug at the chains.

"Are you Albus Dumbledore?" Asked Fudge, victory almost written across his forehead.

"Yes." Came the ragged reply.

"Are you away of the charges that have been brought against you by the Ministry of Magic and one, Harry Potter?" The gathered reports gasped and quills started scratching.

"Yes." came the reply again.

"And how do you plead to these charges?" Harry and Hermione could tell that Fudge was enjoying himself way to much.

"Not guilty to all charges." Fudge smirked, Harry on the other hand, was raging inside. Hermione, sensing his turmoil, leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"It just means that we can present the memories and fuck him over even more." Harry shot her a grateful smile s he refocused on the trial in front of him.

"I would like to present the memories of Harry James Potter as evidence, these memories have been proven authentic, will the Wizenmagot allow this?" Asked Fudge. Lucius agreed and an Auror brought out a Projector Pensive that would show the Memories to the gathered Wizenmagot and reporters.

A handful of vials containing what harry guessed to be his memories were brought and dumped into the Pensive, the Auror stirring the silvery mass with the end of his wand. Next thing Harry saw was his Uncle Vernon standing over a small form that was just recognisable as Harry himself, his face was so swollen. He watched in detachment as scene after scene of the abuse he suffered at the hand of his dear family. Time after time, it after hit, he never let his eyes move from the projection in front of him.

After roughly an hour of watching the abuse, where the reporters were taking photographs and scribbling down notes, Harry finally snapped his eyes away from the memories that were playing in front of him. He looked down at Dumbledore, who had turned white under the bruises on his face. He was staring up at the images in front of him with horror written on his face. Harry's lip curled in distaste, how did the old man think the Muggle's would treat him? It is human nature to be scared of what you don't understand, and when humans get scared of things, they turn resentful and violent.

Finally, the memories stopped, Fudge stood up again, "I also have here, a letter, written by hand, from the temporary head teacher of Hogwarts."

The letter McGonagall had written was passed around the Wizenmagot, while this was happening, Hermione turned to harry, "He is screwed sideways."

Harry only smirked in response to that as the letter finished making its round of the Wizenmagot. Fudge once again stood up, "Now, Dumbledore, upon seeing the evidence that has been presented to this court, would you like to say anything in your defence?"

Dumbledore nodded and said in a weak voice, "I had no idea of the treatment that harry was getting," Fudge interrupted him.

"But wasn't it your responsibility to check on Mr. Potters welfare?" The Minister sneered down at the old man.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, it was, but I trusted his family to raise him, he was safe from the remnants of Voldemort's Death Eater's, it was for the greater good that Harry be placed at his relative's."

Fudge, Harry and Hermione grinned in victory. Fudge turned to the gathered Wizenmagot, "I think we have all seen enough evidence today to render a verdict, all those voting 'Guilty', please raise your wands." with that, virtually all of the Wizenmagot raised their wands, signifying Dumbledore's doom. Fudge then asked for 'Not Guilty' votes, only a handful of people, mostly hardcore Dumbledore fanatics. Harry sneered at them and then smiled as Fudged asked.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are found Guilty of all charges brought against you, will the Wizenmagot please read out the sentence?" Lucius Malfoy stood up and after clearing his throat, said.

"We sentence yo, Albus Dumbledore, to Azkaban Prison for the remainder of your life, also on top of this, you will have your vaults, estates and possessions confiscated to Harry James Potter as compensation for the atrocities that you have made him suffer through."

"Auror's take him away." Fudge smiled in happiness as his Auror's led away a silently sobbing old man that had been the thorn in the side of to many people for to long.

Harry and Hermione both smirked as Dumbledore looked at them with sorrow in his eyes. Harry's hand found Hermione's and they both held on to each other's hand tightly as they watched him being dragged off.

A/N:- hope you enjoyed, Read and review, thanking you


	9. Chapter 10

A/N:- hey people, just two things. First, I know this chapter doesn't really go into detail, as I wanted to get into 2nd year ASAP.

Secondly, on a completely different note. I had a sudden urge to carry on a few of my old stories, namely Dawn of the Brotherhood, and my HP/KOTOR fics (can't remember the name of it) but sadly, when I came to find the files, they weren't there, must have been deleted at some point as they're not on my drive. So, if anybody could email me the plot lines of them or even leave them in a review. Or if you even have a copy of the actual story, it would greatly be appreciated.

Chapter 9

For the first time in his life, Harry was nervous about something that wasn't of grand importance to any of his plans.

It was the end of their first year, and Hermione had invited Harry over to stay at her house for the summer. He had agreed straight away, but now, as he stepped off of the train and onto the platform. He wandered what Hermione's parent's would think of him.

Hermione had told Harry on the train back from Hogwarts that she had told her parents all about him. Apparently, they were looking forward to meeting the boy who had befriended their daughter. That little fact didn't help him any, give him a horde of the most vile creatures around, give him a full week of training with the toughest Dark Lord in a century, he wouldn't even bat an eyelid at it, anything but meeting his future in-laws.

"C'mon, Harry." Hermione said as she grabbed his hand, their free hands pulling trolleys with their luggage on.

Harry let himself be dragged over to the two who he had briefly seen in the Leaky Cauldron before the start of his first year.

"Mum, Dad. This is Harry." Hermione after she had hugged her parents. Harry dismissed the nervousness that had filled him forcefully and his face dropped into a happy expression.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. And Mrs. Granger." Harry said, holding his hand out to Hermione's father, who shook it with a smile on his face.

"My, don't you have good manors?" Hermione's mother laughed as she batted away his hand gently and pulled him into a hug. Harry stiffened in the embrace, causing the woman to let go and shoot a confused look at Hermione, who simple shook her head.

The trip from London to the Granger home was full of laughter as harry and Hermione gave the two adults a highly edited version of the year. They briefly touched on the extra training the had been getting, and will continue to get, from the Defence Professor. Leaving out that the teacher was a Dark Lord, and he was training them in way to kill people, manipulate them, play them on their weaknesses, the Dark and Black Arts as well as strategic thinking from battles.

They had already decided that they were going to tell Hermione's parent's about the Bond that night, leaving out the ritual part, as Hermione was determined that her parent's should know, but didn't think that they would react well to that piece of news.

Harry was dreading that night, but surprisingly, the took it quite well. Hermione's father looked a bit disturbed at the prospect of his daughter getting married, but after being given a talking to y his wife, he accepted the version that they had been fed. They had told Hermione's parents that the bond would form on its own and once it reached a certain point, would be complete. They didn't know at what point, as it was supposedly different for each couple, but they theorised it could be sometime when they were fifteen. Harry had to smile, god, people were gullible if they were played right.

That summer passed in a blur for the pair. They spent their time during the day practising their aim with the Glock's out back in the field behind the house. They chose that time as Hermione's parents would be out at work, leaving them alone. At night they practised their spell work, making their spells faster and more powerful, they increased the number of spell they knew daily, and they were becoming more and more lethal.

It was during this time that they put some finishing touches to the plans that they had thought up. Once they were completed, they world would shake at their very names at first but eventually, they would love them.

Harry Had his first birthday at the Ganger's, it was a small affair, nothing huge. Hermione's parents got him clothes, while Hermione gave him a note saying that she had finished the calculations for the rifle, and that she would give it to him later. When the time finally came, Harry was over the moon. She had modified an SA80 mk II, Hermione said that it was the same as the Glock's, however, because of the shape of the round, she was also able to enchant the crystal with a powerful explosion curse, so they had a choice at what to use. Harry was beaming for two hours straight and quickly set to learning to fire the monster.

About two weeks before they were due to head back to Hogwarts, Harry received an owl from Gringotts. The letter said that they had set up a vault under his name which all of Dumbledore's possessions had been put into.

They asked Hermione's parents if they could go to Diagon Ally to buy their school things, which the Granger's agreed to after a bit of pleading.

When they finally managed to get into the vault, they had a field day. They found ancient books on long forgotten magic, both light and dark. In addition to the books, they also found ancient, goblin crafted weapons.

Harry had found a broad sword that was enchanted to be forever sharp and as light as a feather. It was also charmed to fit the wielder perfectly, meaning that it shrunk down to match Harry's size perfectly. They blade had a blueish tint to it, caused by the enchantments that were on it, Hermione had said. It also had a carved crystal blood channel running down the length of the blade. The grip was wrapped in leather and the cross piece was engraved with a tribal design.

When Hermione had seen the blood channel crystal, she gotten a thoughtful look on her face and after doing some quick calculation on a scrap piece of parchment, she asked Harry to hold it out for her as she cast multiple crucio's on the crystal from varying angles and strengths. When she was finished, the crystal glowed red, Hermione said that whenever the blade would cut into anyone, they would feel as if a crucio had been cast on them. After a few binding spells, the effect was permanent.

Hermione also picked a weapon, or set of weapons, as it happened, she chose a set of twin blades that curved back slightly, and after a few quick calculations and a bit more casting, they had the same enchantments on them as Harry's, including the crucio.

They found sheaths for their weapons and attached them, Harry's went on his left hip, Hermione's went on both. They then shrank down all the books, including a few useful one's about sword fighting.

Heading out of Gringotts they made sure that their robes covered their swords. They met up with Hermione's parents and grinned at each other.

Hogwarts was going to be fun this year.

A/N:- read and review, thanking you.


	10. Chapter 11

Harry and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express amidst shouts of greetings and waves of hello. The pair couldn't help but smile, they had the school wrapped around their little fingers, well they student part anyway, the teachers were another matter altogether.

They had heard that the Ministry had finally replaced McGonagall as Temporary Headmistress, leaving McGonagall free to return to her post as the transfiguration teacher. She had been replaced by a woman called Umbridge, and from what they were able to dig up about the women, she was a God send. Her motto was, 'Progress for progress sake must be discouraged.' basically meaning that she is a Luddite. They had already spoken to Voldemort, and reached an agreement, he was going to get into Umbridge's good graces by not teaching any practical work, focusing only on theory. Then, because of the lack of progress they would make, it would leave the student body open and more susceptible to recruiting for a 'Study Group', basically the beginnings of their wizarding army.

Another thing that had happened, which had made Harry smirk, was the Dursley's fate. They had been taken care of, regretfully, not by Harry himself, or even Hermione, it was unknown who was responsible for what happened to them, but Harry was happy it had happened. They had been found skinned and crucified in Diagon Ally, above the entrance from the Leaky Cauldron. Their heads had been impaled on spikes in front of their bodies and a warning written in blood next to them on the wall, 'Behold, Blood Traitors and Muggle lovers, this is a warning to those that think these creature's are our equals.'

Harry agreed whole heartedly with that last sentiment.

The pair looked for a compartment on the train, but even though they had been invited into many, they sought one to themselves, which they found at the back of the train. They got themselves settled after putting their trucks up on their racks and just sat down when they were interrupted by a knock on the door, which slid open.

"Excuse me, but please may I sit in this compartment?" Harry and Hermione looked at the dirty blonde haired girl that had slid the compartment door open.

Her hair was shoulder length and tucked behind her ears, revealing the radish earrings. If that wasn't strange enough, she had a necklace on that was made out of what appeared to butterbear bottle caps. She had quite a pretty face, if you were into the permanently shocked look.

Harry glanced at Hermione, who shrugged in reply, "Come in." he said.

The girl dragged her Trunk in and stowed it away with theirs, the sat down, "Hi, my name is Luna Lovegood."

"I'm Hermi . . . ."Hermione started to introduce herself but Luna interupted.

"Hermione Granger, I know." she said then turned to Harry, "and you are Harry Potter."

Harry and Hermione shared a confused and worried glance, "how did you know that?" Harry demanded.

Luna looked at them for a second before silently pointing to their trunks that had their names engraved into them. Luna must have seen them when she had been putting her trunk with theirs. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"How observant." Harry said drying, Luna nodded in agreement, Harry's tone going straight over her head.

"Yes, the Hoople Tinks gather around important things that should be observed." She said in a deadpan voice, if it wasn't for the seriousness of her voice, Harry would have thrown her out of the compartment window for being insane.

"Ok then," Hermione said with a strained look in her eye, "what house do you want to be in?" she asked, trying to move away from the insane statement that Luna had just made. Luna gained a thoughtful looked for a second before answering.

"Well, I just want to go into my rightful house, how did you manage to avoid going into yours?" She asked in a cheerful voice, almost as if she were commenting on the weather.

This shocked Harry and Hermione, who had made sure that everyone thought that the sorting hat thought that they should go into Gryfindor, not Slytherin like the hat wanted them to. Luna didn't notice their unease as she carried on speaking, "Don't worry, I keep secrets better than a Flame Goose."

Harry frowned, this girl was one sandwich short of a picnic, or a tactical genius, but he shook his head, "No, how did you know that we weren't in our rightful houses?"

Luna shrugged carelessly, "You two don't have the correct aura's for Gryfindor, like your robes suggest, then are darker, deadlier."

Harry gave a sharp look at Hermione who started to reach for one of her short swords, but Luna said, "no need for that, there was a reason I came into this specific compartment, I had been searching the train for two people with the correct aura's as yours. As soon as I walked in I knew you two were the right ones to help me."

"Help you with what, exactly?" Hermione said, Her hand resting lightly on the hilt of her sword by now.

"Well, ever since I was little, I have had these dreams, about a pair of people, a man and women. This pair would rise up and do great things. In these dreams, I help them in anyway I can, as they make me into what I am supposed to be." Luna suddenly lost her dreamy and shocked appearance, gaining a look that they recognised as one that had a few years ago, when they had started down their chosen path, "I ask you, help turn that dream into reality, in return, I will be your most faithful."

The pair sat back in shock, they had just been exposed by a stranger, leaving them to question if their was any one who knew what they were planning, "Could you give us five minutes?"

Luna nodded and carefully walked out, regaining her startled and dreamy expression as she went.

Harry turned to Hermione, "What do you think? Think someone's on to us?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I don't think so. From what she said, it sounded awfully like a vision a Seer would have, and from what she said, she also has Aura Sight, which could prove useful."

Harry thought deeply, "Yes, but we know she has good acting skills, I mean, come on, we both thought she was a basket case, couldn't she just be doing the same thing?"

"I don't think so," Hermione said after a few second, "but I guess your right."

Harry nodded, "I say we agree, but don't teach her anything that wont get us a slap on the wrist until she's proven herself to us."

Hermione nodded, and it was agreed. They had just started building their inner circle.

A/N:- sorry about the wait and length of the chapter, i've got an infection and exams are coming up soon, but everything should be good after this month (I hope) lol

Read and Review

Thanking you


	11. Chapter 12

A/N:- hope you like the chapter!

Harry looked around at the faces peering up at him, he couldn't help the smirk that slowly crept onto his face. He was stood on a raised platform in front of roughly twenty five people. Twenty five people that were his to mould and shape to what he wanted them to be. Out of the corner of his right eye he saw Hermione shift slightly. Hermione and Luna were stood either side of him.

Harry's and Hermione's plan for the 'Study Group' had gone above and beyond successful. They had members from all the year groups from all the houses. It was quite funny really, they flocked to Harry and Hermione, seeking something that the pair could provide, an adequate teacher in Defence. The pair provided that with one hand, while the other hand ensured that they would by taking away their legitimate source. Harry supposed it was human nature really. If you wanted something bad enough, you would go to any means to get it, even if it meant going against the rules.

A small frown crossed his face at that thought, Umbridge had played her part brilliantly. However, she was becoming a pain, she had set up Decrees permitting exactly what could and should go on in Hogwarts. Creating a lot of enemies in the process. She had disbanded organised groups, including Quidditch, then band any student gatherings larger than three or four people. To enforce these pathetic rules, she had gathered a group of students, all Slytherin, to 'maintain order' in reality they were to spy and report back to her.

Not that it mattered really, every last one of them were under Harry's thumb. A quick word here or their, and they soon learnt not to go up to the seventh floor. They didn't use the Room of Requirement for their 'Study Groups', they just used long abandoned classrooms.

At this point Harry was working with Group 3, teaching them how to shield properly. They had had to split their groups up once they figured out just how much interest they had gathered, so far they had 4 full groups, each consisting of twenty five. Harry made and estimate that only half of the entire number were or any use in the Army that they were starting to form.

These select individuals were pulled aside by Harry, Hermione and Luna. After hearing them out completely, Harry gave them a choice to sign up or not, most did. They ones that didn't, they set Luna on. She went into their minds and literally ripped the memories of the conversation out of their minds, it was quite a painful process really.

Hermione had gathered their numbers to be roughly thirty five, not including herself, harry or Luna. The 'special training' took place on Saturday nights all the way through to Sunday morning breakfast. This announcement had been met with groans of protest, but Harry had quickly silenced them by telling them that if they had to go with one night of less sleep was the worst thing that they had to go through, they should think themselves lucky. It had silenced any protests.

Normally it would be strange to see a twelve year old ordering around teenagers unto and including seventeen. It was done by a quick eye opener lesson at the very beginning of the each Study Groups meetings. Harry had asked for the two strongest duellers out of each group to duel with him at the same time. He then proceeded to wipe the floor with them.

None of the duels had lasted beyond two minutes, Harry had sent curse after curse after curse at the unfortunate people. Quickly overwhelming them and putting them out of the fight with a coldness and efficiency that had stunned and awed the gathered people. None of them doubted Harry, Hermione or Luna after that.

Luna, now their was someone funny. She had proven herself to them, quite spectacularly really. They had told her that someone had discovered some of their secrets, and after giving her a name, told her to deal with the person, but keep them alive. It was all false, they just picked someone out of the crowd. Luna had struck quickly, that very same night. She had entered the poor lads dorm room, quietly casting a silencing ward around the bed and surrounding area of the lad, then proceeded to torture him to within an inch of his life, but she kept to orders, she left him alive with an almost whispered warning of not to meddle with their business again. She left him bleeding and crying on his bed and met up with Harry and Hermione in the Common Room..

Harry sent Hermione to heal the lad and wipe his memory. While she was doing that, Harry looked at the pensive memory, and was beyond pleased with the blonde hair girl. With that act done, she was fully admitted as the first full member of their Inner Circle. She had smiled at that, losing the dreamy look and radiating power.

Harry shook himself and said to the gathered group, "Today we are going to be focusing on shields, and how to maximise their effectiveness while minimising magical drain. You." he pointed to a fifth year girl, "up here and cast any shield you want."

The girl nodded and nervously climbed onto the raised platform and pulled out her wand, "Whenever your ready."

The girl nodded and shouted the incantation for a shield charm specialised for stunning spells. The shield was a pale yellow and surrounded her completely. Harry nodded and the girl dropped the shield.

"Now, can anyone tell me what was wrong with that?" Harry asked the gathered students, nobody moved or answered. Harry softly sighed, "Well to begin with, she shouted the incantation, you don't need to shout yourself horse in a fire fight. It puts no extra power behind whatever your using and only lets your enemy know what your using, tell me, on a battlefield, if a sent a green curse at you, but whispered the incantation, what would you think it was?"

"The Killing Curse." Said a voice from the back, harry nodded.

"Exactly, and therefore you would dodge it, not knowing that it was a spell which is an offshoot off the Reducto Curse that causes damage to an area ten feet around where the spell hits. It is things like that that will ensure you survive but your opponent doesn't, understand?" The students nodded.

"Next thing that was wrong with that was the fact that the shield covered her entire body, it is a waste of magic unless your getting cursed from both sides at once. Now pay attention." he turned to the girl that was still standing on the stage, "send a stunner at me."

The girl nodded and fired off the stunner, Harry's wand appeared in his hand and he whispered the same shield charm the girl had used, except that it was only about a foot wide and directly in the path of the spell. He dropped the shield and turned back to the gathered group.

"See? It saves your magic, meaning that you will last longer in a fight. Now, to do this, while you are casting the shield, think about the area you want covered by the shield. As you get more experienced with using shield like this. Then you can start narrowing your shield down, but for now, have them covering half of your body. Pair off, stunner's only."

The group split off and started practising, with Harry, Hermione and Luna walking around, correcting and helping them. As the lesson progressed, Harry added a couple of names to his prospective list.

Soon enough, the lesson ended and the group started to disperse in groups of three or four. Eventually Harry, Hermione and Luna were left alone.

"So then, anything new to report?" Harry asked them.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm still doing research into enhancing, but non morphing rituals that we can do, but I've hit a road block. I can't get the various magic's to meld with each other properly, but I should have them by the time that they are needed."

They had planned to do some rituals after they completed the bond ritual and the immortality ritual that Voldemort was preparing. After all, why only be in peak condition when you can be better than peak?

Harry nodded, "No rush Hermione, Luna?"

Luna was silent for a minute or two, "nothing new has occurred."

Harry had decided, since Luna put out an image of strangeness, then people would ignore her and talk about things that they normally wouldn't do in public. Harry nodded, "Well keep at it, you never know when someone might slip."

Luna nodded and they broke up, Lune heading for Ravenclaw while Harry and Hermione taking the long way to Gryfindor Tower, nodding to the occasional prefect or Umbridge's squadie. As they walked past the abandoned girls bathroom, they noticed that the floor was flooded. While Harry was puzzling over that, Hermione tapped him in the side with her elbow.

"Look." she said, pointing at one of the walls, a furry thing was hung up in the torch holder and next to it was a message written in blood. They didn't get a good look at it as suddenly a hand grabbed both of their shoulders and a voice filled with laughter said, "well, well, well, aren't we in trouble now?"

Harry knocked off the hand as he spun round, Hermione doing the same next to him. His eyes meeting those of Argus Filch.

A/N:- sorry couldn't help the cliffie lmao


	12. Chapter 13

A/N:- Sorry about the stupidly long wait for this chapter people, my muse decided to disappear and not come back, but i've decided to not leave my loyal fans with an unfinished story and struggle through it, anyhow, hope you enjoy, because i'm rolling out of my skull just now, so apologies for any mistakes lmao

Argus Filch's eyes strayed beyond Harry and Hermione and landed on the furry thing that was hung on a torch holder. He gasped and roughly pushed in between the pair and staggered over to the wall.

"Mrs. Norris . . . . What have they done to you?" He whispered in a quiet voice that was barely audible. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, worried looks on their faces as Filch spun around and snarled at them, "What have you done to my cat? You've killed her! I'll . . . I'll"

Filch's words became incomprehensible as he charged at the pair, but as he was near the wall an quite a distance from the pair, it gave them enough time to pull their wands and cast stunner's and the mad care taker, who collapsed under the onslaught of two stunner's.

Harry walked over to the torch holder and examined the cat while Hermione knelt next to the caretaker and started to wipe his memories of ever seeing them or even finding the cat. After she was finished she stood up and walked over to Harry, "is she dead?"

Harry shook his head, "No, just petrified, what can petrify?" Harry mused out loud. Hermione thought furiously as well until the message that was written on the wall caught her eye.

"The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemy's of the Heir beware?" She read out loud, suddenly something clicked in her brain, "The chamber of secrets!"

"What's that?" Asked Harry.

"It is a legendary chamber that was supposed to have been built by Salazar Slytherin himself, it was supposed to contain a monster that would cleanse the castle of all that Slytherin thought was not worthy of learning magic." Hermione started to pace, her feet splashing through the water that filled the corridor, "It's obvious from this," she gestured at the corridor, "that the chamber exists, no-one save the teachers could petrify someone, and I don't think that they would be in any hurry to do that."

She stopped pacing and turned to Harry, "the creature that Slytherin left in the chamber must be something that can petrify people, off the top of my head there are a few animals that can petrify people, but only one that Slytherin would use."

Harry smiled, it always amused him when Hermione got like this, "how do you figure that?"

Hermione smirked, "What would Slytherin use other than the King of all Serpents? A Basilisk!"

Harry's eye's widened, idea's started to fill his mind, just imagine the kind of power they could have if they had a basilisk at their disposal. Thinking quickly, Harry decided that it was best if the school didn't find out about this, after telling Hermione this, she agreed immediately and they started clearing up. They vaporised Mrs. Norris and washed the message off the wall, it was as they were vanishing the water that Harry started wondering what would cause the bathroom to flood. Once they were finished they headed in to investigate.

Hermione motioned for Harry to be quiet, as they didn't want the resident ghost knowing that they were there so that she could tell anybody that they had been at the scene just in case they missed anything with the clean up. They also dragged Filch's limp body into the bathroom, just in case a prefect walked past while they were investigating the bathroom.

They spent over three quarters of an hour scouring the bathroom, but couldn't find a single sign of a hidden passage or anything suspicious. It was frustrating Harry no end, he was getting so riled up that he was clutching the edges of a sink and glaring down at the tap, he decided to quickly splash cold water on his face to cool himself down and had a lucky break as he looked down at the tap to turn it on.

He ran his finger over the etched snake and beckoned Hermione over to him, he pointed out the snake and after she cast a few spells on it, nodded to Harry, a smile on her face.

Concentrating hard on the etched snake, Harry said quietly to Hermione, "How are we going to open this?"

Hermione gasped not only at the hissing that escaped Harry's lips, but also that the sink started to break apart and sink into the ground, leaving a gaping hole in the floor.

"Your a Parselmouth Harry! Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione demanded in a whisper.

"I didn't know, anyway, we'll deal with that later, the person that petrified that cat could still be in there, so be ready." A dark look crossed both there faces as they both pulled out their handguns and cocked them, making sure that the safeties were on, the jumped into the darkness below them.

After a mad slide down the pipe, they landed painfully on a pile of small animal bones that cracked when they landed on them. They nodded to each other, clicked the safeties off, and started to walk forward down the cave, not making a sound.

After a couple of minutes they stumbled on a shed basilisk skin, Hermione made a mental not to pick it up at some point as basilisk skin could be made into the best war robes. They carried on and after passing through another parseltoungue locked door, did they come into the chamber proper. They took cover on either side of the entrance and, ducking and diving between the statue's of snake's heads that lined either side of the entrance way, they progressed even further into the chamber.

As they came to the last set of statue's, they peered around it to see the last person that they expected.

A/N:- Hope you enjoyed it ;)!


	13. Chapter 14

A/N:- Here's another chapter, hope you like.

Harry and Hermione where stood in shock as they peered around the statue's they where hidden behind.

Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge sat in the middle of the floor, a small book clutched in one hand and a quill in the other, her nose close to the pages as she wrote furiously in it. That was not the really shocking thing, the shocking thing was the giant snake that was curled up to one side, its head resting on its body.

Harry was in awe of the creature that was in front of him. Its green scales glinted like steel in the low light of the chamber, the fangs that were barely exposed looked deadly even at the distance that Harry was observing from.

Hermione on the other hand, was thinking rapidly, as she stared at the ministry lackey that was still scribbling in the book. How did she get here if you needed to be a parselmouth to enter the chamber? What was her purpose in releasing the basilisk other than to 'cleanse' the school?

The pair exchanged a glance and nodded to each other, both cocking there handguns, the sound echoing off of the walls and filling the chamber, making the basilisk jerk up and Umbridge to pause in her scribbling in the book, but she carried in as the basilisk slowly moved toward them.

Hermione looked at Harry in semi-panic, after all, when a basilisk moves towards you, its only human to panic a bit. Harry, however, didn't notice, he was to focused on the basilisk. As it moved closer, Harry suddenly spoke, not noticing the words came out as a hiss.

"Stop! We mean you no harm!" the snake jerked in surprise as harry stepped out, he kept his eyes lowered, knowing that to look the creature in the eye meant instant death.

"How can you speak? The Master is there." its voice was old and rasping, clearly ancient, but still held tremendous power. It jerked it head towards Umbridge who was still writing in the book.

"I do not no myself, Great Snake." Harry decide to be polite, he could fit in the snakes mouth quite easily, something that size deserves a bit of respect.

The snake rose up a bit in acknowledgement of the title Harry had called it, "At least you have manners, Little One, not like the Master." a deep hiss came from the snake as he said this.

"How can she be your Master?" Harry asked, genuine curiosity filling his face.

"It is not her that is my Master, it is the book, it is disgusting that a book can order me, the King of all Snakes." snarled the giant snake.

"Why not get rid of them then?" Harry asked, a plan forming in his head.

"I wish, Little One, but I cannot disobey a direct order, and the Master has ordered me not to harm the woman." the snake gave the serpent equivalent of a sigh.

"What if I killed her for you?" Harry asked, this was make or break time.

"I would become your servant, Little One, and I will say this, I would rather you than that creature that calls itself my Master." the snake said, enthusiasm filling its voice.

Harry nodded and simply walked past the giant snake, making sure not to look the beautiful serpent in the eye he walked up to Umbridge. As he walked up, the headteacher looked up with a glazed expression on her toad like face. As their eyes met, a dim recognition filled her eyes but that was all was their as Harry pulled the back the firing hammer on his handgun, took aim and pulled the trigger, the gunshot rang out through the chamber.

The killing curse exploded from the muzzle and streaked toward the woman, who didn't even move, in fact, she was mid blink as the curse smashed into her face and blew her back a couple of meters. The quill that she was holding and the fell from her hands and landed on the floor.

"Thank you, little Master." the basilisk hissed as it slithered towards the body and started to eat it. Harry watched in fascination as the basilisk ate the toad like woman in two bites. He looked down and picked up the fallen book, as he did, the basilisk spoke again, "Careful Little Master, that book is enchanted to control any who write in it."

Harry nodded in understanding and examined the book closer, along the spine was written, 'Tom Riddle'. Harry frowned, and shouted out, "Hermione?"

"Is it safe?" She called back nervously.

"My friend is over their, you must never harm her, this is vitally important." Harry told the snake, who bowed in recognition.

"I will suppress my death stare Little Master, though you would not be harmed even if I didn't." the serpent informed him. Harry informed Hermione it was safe and she slowly walked across to stand in front of the basilisk with Harry, sending nervous glances at the snake every now and then.

"Take a look at this." Harry said, pointing out the name on the spine of the book.

"What has Voldemort got to do with this? Do you think that he gave the book to Umbridge?" Hermione asked, Harry thought for a second.

"No, I don't think so, he would just come down here himself, I mean, he's in _Quirrell's body, so he couldn't get blamed for it even if he cared, no, I think that one of his Death Eater's is responsible." Hermione nodded at Harry assessment, "No good can come of this." Harry said and the threw the book on the floor, pulled out his wand and set fire to the book, three pairs of eyes watched in triumph as the book burnt. Harry then proceeded to inform Hermione about him now being the new master of the basilisk. When she asked about Umbridge's body, he merely smirked and nodded towards the basilisk. Connecting the dots, Hermione made a face._

_"So what now?" She asked._

_Harry thought for a moment, then turned to the basilisk, "You may hunt in the forest if you wish, but do not enter the castle proper, and do not harm or be seen by any human other than us, until told otherwise." Harry instructed._

_"Thank you, Little Master." The snake said, then bowed and slithered off down one of the pipes._

_Harry and Hermione then walked out of the chamber, making a mental note to come back down tomorrow to explore the chamber fully to see what there was down there. As they passed Filch's still stunned body, Harry had an idea, Harry cast a spell on the caretaker that increased the alcohol level in the blood till it reached almost dangerous levels that would take hours to recover from, reversed the stunning spell and then banished the now extremely drunk caretaker to the Entrance Hall, where he could easily be found, after all, you didn't threaten to kill Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and get away with it._

_A/N:- hope you liked it, and to those that was expecting Ginny, don't worry I have plans for her 'Evil Laugh'_


	14. Chapter 15

A/N:- Here's another chapter, after this one, i'm planning to do a time jump to when they do the rituals, just so you know, Sirius will come into the story then, but he's not going to make a big appearance, just so you know.

The next day the school was in uproar, the headmistress had disappeared and the caretaker was found passed out cold with enough alcohol in his system to make a horse stagger. This fact caused the Hogwarts rumour mill to start up and spin faster than it had ever done before. Some bordered on half truth, saying that Umbridge had been the Heir, whole others bordered on the fantastic, saying that Filch and Umbridge were having an affair. In any case, Aurors were soon marching into the school, slapping shackles on the extremely hungover squib and frog marching him out.

Classes for the rest of the week were cancelled, to the student bodies great pleasure, not only had they got rid of Umbridge, but they had got most of a week off. Harry and Hermione weren't among those relaxing outside or in the common rooms. They were heading towards the defence professor's office, identical looks of determination on their faces.

They came to a stop outside the wooden office door and knocked loudly, a stuttered voice came from inside told them to enter. Once they had walked through, closed and sealed the door from being opened and any sound escaping. They both turned to Voldemort.

"We had an interesting encounter last night." Hermione started as they moved to the offered seats. Harry nodded his agreement and Voldemort looked interested.

"So you were responsible for Umbridge disappearing?" Voldemort asked.

"In a manner of speaking, but that's not the interesting thing, the interesting thing was the book that she had with her, a little book, more of a diary really," Harry said, he cast a sly look at Voldemort, who looked interested, but Harry could tell that he had tensed slightly. Hermione continued.

"Yeah, and the funny thing is that it had 'Tom Riddle' written down the spine."

Of all the things that they expected, they didn't expect Voldemort to curse loudly, stand up and start pacing, "I told Lucius to keep that book safe, that it was an important artefact from my past that should only be used if I gave him the command. I should have realised that when the Chamber was opened and talk of the Heir was being spread around again. Do you still have it?"

He asked suddenly as he spun and looked at the duo, who shook their heads, "No, it was destroyed. It was controlling Umbridge, so we had to remove her."

"The basilisk?" He asked.

"Well fed." Harry said with a cold grin which was mirrored on Hermione's face.

"Well at least that's good news, the Basilisk was always a major part of my plans to take over Hogwarts, but this Umbridge thing is a spanner in the works that we do not need, do I even need to ask about if you were traceable?" he peered at Harry and Hermione.

Harry looked affronted, "We are not mere amateurs, we do not make foolish mistakes."

Voldemort nodded, "be that as it may, never underestimate your opponent, never think that you can never be beaten, that is where most followers of the path to power fall astray."

A couple of minutes silence passed, each in their own thoughts, Harry and Hermione were thinking about Voldemort's words and taking them to heart. Voldemort on the other hand was thinking of the situation and how to turn this to his advantage.

Suddenly standing up, he motioned for Harry and Hermione to follow him as he wrapped the turban around his head, unsealed the door and proceeded to walk out of the castle and out of the wards. He offered his arms to the pair, who grabbed on and they disappeared with an unpleasent squeezing sensation, appeared in a living room that reeked wealth and grandeur. A lone man with white blonde hair and aristocratic features was sat down reading the daily prophet.

He jumped up and moved over to them, "Ah, Proffess . ."

Voldemort interrupted him, "have you forgotten your manners, Lucius? Bow down before your Lord!" Voldemort command, causing Lucius to gasp in surprise, and throw himself before Voldemort's feet as the turban was removed and lord and servant looked at each other for the first time in over a decade.

"I am most displeased in you, Lucius, first you do not even attempt to find me, then you gave the diary to Umbridge,when I made it clear to you that you should only use it if and when I told you so, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Lucius was still in shock at seeing Voldemort, so he could only stammer, which caused Voldemort to snarl and caste a crucio curse at the blonde man, who proceeded to writhe on the floor, agony written on his face.

After the curse had been lifted, Lucius staggered to his feet and bowed to Voldemort, who was looking at Lucius in thought, "As punishment for these crimes against me, you will ensure that the next Headteacher at Hogwarts is sympathetic to our cause."

Lucius bowed in understanding, not trusting his voice after the round of crucio that he had just suffered.

"I also want you to gather who ever you know, not think, that you know, is still loyal to me, it is time that we started to plan, and it is time to introduce my two apprentices."

Voldemort gestured to Harry and Hermione, who had stayed in the background, listening and watching, taking in everything. As Lucius shifted his focus to the pair, Harry smirked as the Death eater recognised the lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

A/N:- Hope you enjoyed it, bit on the short side I know. Please review, thanking you.


	15. Chapter 1 Chap 1 Rewite

A/N:- Ok then, hi all, now, before you lynch me for the wait for an update, in my defence, I had my first child, little girl, and have been running around like a headless chicken for the past god knows how long since i last updated this. I read through this out of sheer boredom the other day and decided that it needs rewriting. So this is the Rewite of chapter 1, please excuse it being posted as chapter 16, it was the only way i could think of to get the system to send out an alert. This is the first chapter, i'll see what you all think before I look at chapter 2.

As always, read, review, tell me what you think, good or bad, I'm always open to constructive criticism.

Prologue

Dumbledore never knew the mistake he was making when he dropped the saviour of the Wizarding world off on the door step of Number 4 Privet Drive. He really should have listened to his Deputy Headteacher when she said that they were the worst sort of Muggle's imaginable. He thought she was just over reacting and underestimating the goodness of a family.

Oh how wrong he was.

In truth, he underestimated just how much hatred the Dursley's harboured for anything magical. From as far back as Harry could remember, the Dursley's had beaten and abused him, mentally, emotionally and physically. Turning him into a cold and violent person, the perfect image of the little delinquent the Dursley's told anybody who would take half a minute to listen.

It was Harry that was the one people where afraid of at school, and though his cousin Dudley had the weight behind him to make an imposing figure, he simply didn't have the pure presence that Harry did. He made a name for himself when someone was laughing at the hand me down clothes he was wearing, next thing the boy in question knew, he woke up about 5 minutes later due to Harry hitting him over the head with a stick that was laying in the play ground. He got hell for that one from both his uncle and the school, but he didn't care, he had stood up for himself, and that was all that mattered.

After that, people started to avoid him, not in the way people would avoid a freak or something like that, though that wasn't due to Dudley not trying. One casual nudge down the stairs solved that problem, Dudley know who had done it, so did everyone other student, they couldn't prove anything, so the school said that Dudley must have slipped, so Harry didn't get punished.

Because of the image that Harry had created around himself, he didn't have any friends, which worked out quite well, as he didn't have to justify the harsher things he did to anyone. This all changed when Harry had been walking along one of the corridors at his Primary School, when he heard laughing and jeering coming from a group of kids, he walked over, interested at what was going on. The gathered kids parted like the Red Sea before Moses. In the centre of the circle stood three people, two boys and a girl with bushy brown hair and quite large front teeth. You could tell from looking at her that she wasn't like the other girls who where running around giggling all the time. No from the look of her, she was an outcast, a different kind than Harry himself, but and outcast the same. Seeing the boys laughing at her and tormenting her reminded him of himself, and in a quite uncharacteristic flash of empathy, he decided to intervene.

As you would expect from a girl that was a bit different, she held a book protectively against her chest, her arms wrapped around it. The black leather and the gold leaf that made the cover glistened in the florescent light that lit the corridor. One of the boys, who on closer inspection turned out to be Dudley's little, rat like, friend Pierce, ripped the book out of her grip and held it over her head. With an alarmed cry she tried jumping for it, but Pierce simply pulled it out of her reach. He was laughing and shouting abuse at the girl, while the other boy, who was, surprisingly, Dudley, shouted encouragement and suggestions to pierce and similar abuse at the girl, who by had tears starting to flow down her face.

Harry walked further into the circle, behind Pierce and without warning or provocation, he punched the him hard in the kidney making a point to carrying on the momentum of the punch as far into the other boys side as he could which him cry out in pain and drop the book, which slid across the floor. Harry then grabbed Pierce's hair and yanked his entire head back, just as he swiped at his feet with his legs, making him crash to the ground in a heap, just for good measure, he cocked his foot back and slammed it down on his stomach, making Pierce gasp and struggle for breath.

It happened so fast that Dudley was in shock, he didn't want to fight his cousin, especially after how easily he had dealt with Pierce. Harry turned to him, pure rage filling up his entire being, and growled, "If you don't want to end up the same way, I would suggest you apologise, take this sorry lump of shit, and fuck off." He nudged Pierce with his foot as he was still rolling around on the floor in agony.

Dudley quickly stammered an apology to the girl and dragged off his groaning comrade, glaring at Harry the entire time, Harry smiled and wiggled his fingers at the retreating pair then turned to the gathered kids and growled out, "As for the rest of you, anyone touches her or anything of her things or says anything that they wouldn't say to there own mother to her, I will personally take that person apart bit by bit."

After that threat was made and understood by the gathered kids, they quickly dispersed, leaving Harry and the girl. Harry stooped down and picked up the book, he was going to open it but saw the word 'Diary' written in gold on the cover, he stopped himself and handed the diary back to the girl and said, "Sorry about that, my name's Harry Potter."

The girl looked at the outstretched hand holding her diary, she looked at the boy that was holding it. She had over heard that this Harry Potter was a person to be feared, and if the reactions of the other kids meant anything, the cold look in his eyes as he dealt with the boys that were tormenting her only reinforced the notion, and made her feel the Fight or Flight instinct kick and tell her that the best idea would be to run away. The look was still in his eyes now, she could see something behind it, something that drew her in like a moth to a flame and sparked a curiosity that very few had. Snapping her brown eyes away from his green, she took in the ratty looking clothes that hung off his body, and decided not to mention them.

Making up her mind with a nod to herself, she took back the diary with a smile and said, "Hermione Granger."

From that day forward the pair were inseparable, and true to his word, Harry got back at everyone that tried to make fun of Hermione, if it was a boy that was causing trouble , he waited for them after school and played football with various parts of there bodies, but if it was a girl that was the problem, well, no boy can hit a girl, it was a rule, so he had to think outside the box, with Hermione's help. He would take note of the gossip doing the rounds of the school at any given time, so he was in the know about who liked who, who fell out with who and for what reason. With that information, it was quite a simple task to feed information into the rumour mill, and let nature take its course, with a few pokes and prods along the way if it wasn't doing the job good enough. Soon enough, most people had picked up on the message, leave Harry Potter and Hermione Granger alone.

With them being left to there own devices so much, they spent most of there free time sat under the old tree that stood at the bottom of the playground, they just sat, talking, swapping views on things and throwing hypothetical situations at each other. Harry's favourite one was, if you were driving along a road, and a dog ran out in front of you, you have a bus stop full of school children on your left, and an articulated lorry heading towards you on the right and the cars brakes aren't good enough to stop in time to save the dog, what would you do? The only logical thing to do would be to carry on in a straight line and run the dog over, because if you swerve left, you've got ten, maybe fifteen, dead school kids on your hands, and if you swerve left, its game over, due to being turned to mush by 50 or 60 tonne of metal. Harry like this situation because it showed that you have to do what you have to do to not be killed and save lives. In the end, they rubbed off on each other, Harry became much more cunning, while Hermione became, well, like Harry.

While this was happening at school things were improving dramatically at Number 4, Harry had, after Hermione and he had concocted and researched the plan, threatened the Dursley's with the Social Services, he would always remember the scene. He had come home a while after school like he usually did, before he had even closed the front door behind him, his Uncle Vernon was shouting at him from his almost permanent position in front of the TV, "Boy! The list with your chores on it is on the fridge, do them before it gets dark or you'll go without food, and I'll beat seven bells of shit out of you!"

Harry took a second, to compose himself, "No, do them yourself." He didn't say in angrily, snidely or rebelliously. More like he was just stating a fact. There was a creaking sound as Vernon hauled his considerable girth up from the leather sofa and he appeared in the hallway, veins almost popping out of his head.

"What did you just say to me, Boy?" he said, a dangerous tone in his voice. Harry smiled in response.

"Well, I found an interesting leaflet in the school library. It was about, what were they called again? Oh right, the Social Services!" Vernon went from almost apocalyptic to pasty white that Harry thought he might just feint.

"R . . . Really?" he coughed and looked around nervously, after all it wouldn't do his public image any good if his name was dragged through a child abuse court case.

"Oh yeah, it was really good reading, apparently, most children my age don't have to do all the house work, keep the garden maintained and cook all the meals, that they were jobs for the grown ups, that it wasn't normal for a child to never go out and it was illegal for a child to sleep under the stairs." Harry said in a pleasant tone of voice, almost as if he were talking about some inane topic like the weather. The effects on Vernon were almost spectacular, he went from white to a grey ashy colour and Harry was almost positive that he was going to throw up on him. Instead he took a deep, shuddering breath that made his fat rolls bounce, and said.

"OK, Boy, clean out Dudley's second bedroom and you can have it, no more chores after that, and you can come and go as you please, but don't you dare talk to the Social Services, or I'll make sure that it will be the last thing that you do!" he said the last bit with a snarl and stormed off back to the living room, thinking how he was going to explain this to his Petunia and Dudley.

After that time past quickly, Harry and Hermione had grown closure, as you would expect of a pair that spent almost all there time together. Everything was good in their world until Harry received a letter from a place called 'Hogwarts'. The Dursley's reaction was comical, Dudley had been oblivious, Petunia had gasped and almost fell over while Vernon actually burst a blood vessel and had to be rushed to the hospital. They had tried to keep him from reading the letter but after he dropped a few words about Social Workers coming into the school, they grudgingly allowed him to read it. Harry was shocked to say the least, not because he was a wizard, no, how in hell's name would he tell Hermione?

Thankfully, after many hours of trying to figure out how to break the news to Hermione, it was all for naught, as she came up to him and told him that she had received a letter. After that the problem was none existent, they were both over joyed at the fact that they didn't have to be separate from each other.

After replying to their letter jointly, and getting a reply back with the location of Diagon Ally and how to get to it, Hermione asked her parents if they could take them to London, which they agreed to.

They were, unimpressed, with the Magical shopping centre, it looked like it was stuck in the middle ages, almost as if someone had just pressed a button and they had just stopped progressing. Hermione made a comment about this being a prefect opportunity of studying how people lived in the Dark Ages, which got a laugh out of Harry. The first stop was a place called Gringotts, a bank that was run by Goblins, Harry took a liking to the fierce looking race of midgets. When they walked out of the Bank, Harry was both over the moon and raging at the same time, he was happy because he was, well, minted, angry because he could have been living at any one of the many houses he owned. He set it to one side in his mind, vowing to find out more about the subject later.

After finding out just how much money Harry had, it was quite easy to convince Hermione's parents to let them stay at the Inn. Hermione's parents weren't to pleased, but with a promise not to get in any trouble and them having a private word with the Inn Keeper, which Harry and Hermione guessed was to ask Tom to keep an eye on them while they stayed there, they reluctantly agreed, but they said they expected nothing but the top marks from both of them on all there exams in exchange.

The first thing that they did, after getting there room arranged with Tom, was get a new wardrobe each, after all it would not do to be walking around dressed in rags when they could blend in and not be noticed, after all, there was plenty of time later on to stand out and be noticed. After all they needed to blend in for what they were going to be going and doing.

After that they went to Olivanders for wands, unsurprisingly, Harry and Hermione got twin wands, the only difference was the grip design, but what was surprising was the fact that both their wands were related to Voldemort's, who harry made a mental note to look up. It turned out that while Harry's and Hermione's wand were virtually identical, making them 'twin' wands, the only thing that Voldemort's had in common with theirs is the fact that it shared a feather from the same phoenix.

Next came the book shopping, they searched high and low, from one end of Diagon Ally to the other looking for books. After that they stood at the entrance to Knockturn Ally, each had a determined look on there faces as they set off down they Ally. They needed as many weapons in there arsenal as they could possible have to have an edge, and if that meant going on the wring side of the law, well, it was only wrong if they got caught, and who would expect two eleven year old's to be delving into the Dark Arts. It took enough money to grease the shop keepers palms to sell them the books, they weren't going to make stupid mistakes and be caught with them. After all all it took was the cover of a normal charms book, or something similarly inane, a sharp knife and some super glue, and all everyone would see was a student studying, nothing suspicious there, right?

After that they had settled down to get as far ahead as possible. Hermione found an interesting fact in one the Magical theory books, a little fact that in area's that were highly permeated with magic, it was very difficult to identify who was casting, it was because of this that most of the Voldemort's Death Eaters could get away with what they did, as it was virtually impossible to prove what they cast. The spell to revel what a wand had caste last could easily be fooled by casting some harmless household charms, over riding the presence of any other spell.

That little gem gave them practical experience, and in the time it took for the 1st of September to arrive, they were already a third of the way through their first year work, and had learnt quite a few spells that could be used to fight off any body that got in there way.

On the 1st of September, a very different Harry Potter and Hermione Granger walked through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. Both of them grinned at the sight of the scarlet engine that stood in front of them.


End file.
